Silver Nornir HD Full Remaster
Is The Remake Of JRPG Silver Nornir From Smartphone. And Remake In HD Visual 24-bit With More Usual Gameplay In High Definition. This Game Viewed For Playstation Vita And Nintendo 3DS, Which Means Upgradable Games As HD Visual Improvement. The Remake Game Had Additional New Storyline, Character, and More Will Be Added. Sypnosis Azatoth, the origin of chaos, has destroyed the world twice in the past. The only survivors from the last world are the Peacekeeper, the Keeper of Time, and the Goddess... A new world is born after what seems like an eternity of time. The world enters its 3rd Age. History seems to repeat itself as the people live the same lives as their counterparts in previous ages. The Mistral Year is 1286. The world draws near its demise for a third time, and each milestone in history intertwines to lead to its doomed fate. Will the world follow its destiny to be destroyed? ''Character ''Protagonist *''Ein Altria '' *''Elena Latale'' *''Alicia Latale'' *''lynn Navel'' *''Theo Solito'' *''Latea Dragoon'' *''Cornet'' *''Blade (Ein 2nd Age)'' Antagonist Later Protagonist *''Yohan Solito'' *''Secile Dragoon'' *''Abyss'' Antagonist *''Hawke'' *''Osboner Fafnir'' *''Azatoth'' Support Character *''Goddess (Elena 1st Age)'' ''Additional Character'' Note : The Additional Character Added As True Ending Path Except Mia. *''Black Masquride'' **''Saaya Vagrant : ''The Leader Of Black Masquride Who Interest With Azatoth's determination. He Had Connection With Goddess And Blade Which He Was from The 1st Age. Which He Had same Power Like Called Chaos Spirit ''. He seems To Be Interest With Elena Immortal, Which Was Same As Goddess Did. **Midori Hans : 'The Member Of Black Masquride Who had Same With Saaya. She had Special Power To Seeing Everything What They're Doing, and Can Spy Them As A Fake Knight Fafnir. He Challanging Blade For Personal Reason. **Miller : '' The Member Of Black Masquride, And The Sister Of Blade Which He Was Lara's 2nd Age. She Joined Black Masquride To Became More Powerfull, But Doesn't Meaning To Fight His Brother. She Once Hated By His Brother When Know She Working With Azatoth's Army. She Sacrifice Himself From Saaya's attack. And She Was Real Owner Of Cornet **''Mikhail Hans : ''The Member Of Black Masquride Who Had More Special Power Same As Saaya And Midori. He Was Rival Of Blade And Avenge With Him Just Like What He Did In 2nd Age. Because He Was Like the Comic Relief **''Friest Counter : ''The Member Of Black Masquride And Make Like Pun Machine. He Willing Himself Using The Forbidden Power To Created The Nececary To Altria. He Eventually Interest With Azatoth's Determination. *'''''Aizen : The Mysterious Knight Who Interest With Sprit Lead And Had Connection With Blade And Goddess Also Saaya. He Hide His Story Past And Lead His Figure Himself To learn More About All Kingdom also Immortal. *''Mia : '' The Missing Ein's Childhood Friend Became The Servant Of Four Horsement. He Need The Clue About Their Planning And Sound Like He Probably Interest About More Information. Later He Join Ein's Force To Stop Osborne. *''Azatoth (Human Form) : See Azatoth On Above. The Azatoth Human Form Appear In True Ending Path.'' ''Ending Type'' *'Normal Ending Path : '''The Path Will Normal As Original Game Path *'True Ending Path : Additional Ending Will Lead As True Story Of Silver Nornir Storyline. 'Available : '''After Defeating Osborne Fafnir. When In Ein's Dream The Unknown Voice (Azatoth) Will Lead The Three Question, You Have Choose Tightly And Carefull. And After That You Had To Talk With Cornet and After That You Sneaking Cornet. And Talk To Blade Before Go To The Throne Room, That Will Lead The True Ending. ''Gameplay Change *Remaster In High Definition *Title Screen And Command Battle Had Been Adjusted *Arrangement Music Track And 15 New Tracks Added To The Game *Trophy Support *Update Character Rendered *The Graphical Quality has Been Sightly Improved *New Opening And Themes Music *The Main Character Will Had Expressional Character (which Like Face Sad, Angry, Happy, And More) *New Visual Theme For Menu Screen Also battle Command, And Protaits Screen Status In Menu Screen Added To The Game *Added Multiple ending : The Normal ending Will Lead The Normal Game *Additional Gameplay 15 Hours For Additional Scene, Battle, Dungeoun, Town and Storyline That Will be Learn More About they're Storyline, And Scene Change With Present Mia Appearance as New Character. *Additional Gameplay 20 Hours For True Ending Path Such As Additional Scene, Battle, Dungeoun, Town and Storyline That Will be Learn More About they're Storyline, And Scene Change With Present Six New Character also Debut Azatoth Human Form, And Several Scene Change As Well. *Difficult Level Added : Normal, Easy And Hard *Animated Video Added To The Game. * New Characters Form Such As '''Azatoth Human Form Added And More Complex About New Scene With Seven New Characters Also Azatoth.. *The Balance Game Level Had Change So Much. *New Ultimate Weapon For Party Member After You Defeat Five Black Masquride *'New Weapon, Armor And Magic Gem '''Added To the Game. *Added New Skill, Combo Skill And SP Skill. *'Gallery Added In Title Screen 'Included : Music Track, Character Data, Bestiary and Game Time ' DLC '''+ Story Chapter In The Past Peacekeeper’s Journey ' '''Story : '''Take Place In 2nd In Mistral Year 1286. The Blade’s Story Past When he Was A Peacekeeper. '''The Fate Of Unknown ' 'Story : '''Take Place In 1st In Mistral Year 1286. The Aizen’s Story Past. Story Tell The Beginning Of Azatoth Determination. '+ Dungeoun ''' '''Treasure Spot Story : ''' '''Loot Spots Story : + Rare Items Wait For Update Page...... Play Non-Remake On Android : https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=kemco.wws.nornir Category:Action RPG